1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to treatment of gastroesophageal reflux disease and more particularly to a supine torso support.
2. Antecedents of the Invention
The gastroesophageal junction functions as an antireflux barrier against acid ref lux from the stomach to the esophagus. Gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD) results when reflux factors such as volume and acidity of refluxed stomach acid outweigh counteractive factors, such as esophageal clearance and esophageal mucosal resistance.
The integrity of the antireflux barrier is dependent on many factors including intrinsic lower esophageal sphincter pressure. Among other factors bearing upon the integrity of the gastroesophageal junction antireflux barrier are the maintenance of an acute angle of entry of the esophagus into the stomach, extrinsic compression of the lower esophageal sphincter by the crural diaphragm and the integrity of the phrenoesophageal ligament.
Optimally the antireflux barrier maintains its integrity in a variety of situations. To prevent reflux during swallowing, the intra-abdominal location of the lower esophageal sphincter is of significance; intrinsic lower esophageal sphincter pressure is significant when one is in a recumbent position.
While dietary constraints have proven effective, especially in conjunction with stomach acid reducing medications, it has long been acknowledged that providing an appropriate upper torso slope for a patient in the recumbent position is not only beneficial to esophageal clearance when a patient is sleeping, but also reduces the frequency of tangent lower esophageal sphincter relaxations.
Unfortunately, a recumbent patient propped on a wedge support, with the head elevated, was not assured a restful sleep due to the intrinsic effects of gravity. The patient""s torso often slid downwardly from the inclined wedge. As the patient slid, not only was sleeping uncomfortable, but additionally, the maintenance of the gastroesophageal barrier and esophageal clearance were compromised.
Attempts to alleviate this phenomenon, especially in conjunction with infants, are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,008 issued to BOWMAN and U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,535, issued to ROBERTS. The BOWMAN patent disclosed a wedge shaped support for an infant combined with restraint straps to preclude free movement and assure that the infant would not slide from the support. In ROBERTS, the infant was restrained in a sling secured by a hook and loop type fastener. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,449, issued to SMITH, disclosed a wedge-shaped infant support which includes a U-shaped restraint barrier.
A therapeutic support for alleviation of gastroesophageal reflux disease includes a sloped upper torso section which supports a supine patient at a downwardly inclined angel in the order of 5xc2x0 through 20xc2x0 and preferably within the range of 10xc2x0 to 15xc2x0.
From the lowermost elevation of the upper torso section, the support extends upwardly in a reverse slope section at an angle in the order of 15xc2x0 to 25xc2x0 for cradling the patient""s gluteus maximus and thighs. The reverse slope section assures that the patient will not slip downwardly from the upper torso section. The reverse slope section terminates at approximately the knees. Thereafter, the therapeutic support extends in a generally horizontal plane to support the patient""s legs and feet.
The therapeutic support can be fabricated of a suitable resilient foam e.g. polyurethane or may comprise an air or waterbed mattress; it may comprise a complete mattress to be placed on a box spring or bed springs or be placed atop a conventional mattress.
From the foregoing compendium, it will be appreciated that it is a consideration of the present invention to provide a recumbent therapeutic support of the general character described which is not subject to the disadvantages of the antecedents of the invention aforementioned.
A feature of the present invention is to provide a recumbent therapeutic support of the general character described which effectively promotes restful sleep.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide a therapeutic support of the general character described which retards reflux during recumbency.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a recumbent therapeutic support of the general character described which is effective yet relatively low in cost.
A further consideration of the present invention is to provide a recumbent therapeutic support of the general character described of fire retardant construction.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a recumbent therapeutic support of the general character described which precludes a supine patient from slipping from an upper torso incline while assuring the patient""s comfort.
A still further consideration of the present invention is to provide a recumbent therapeutic support of the general character described which is portable and thus well suited for use when travelling.
To provide a recumbent therapeutic support of the general character described which comfortably supports the lower extremities is yet a further aspect of the present invention.
A still further feature of the present invention is to provide a recumbent therapeutic support of the general character described which is well suited for mass production fabrication.
To provide a recumbent therapeutic support of the general character described with hypoallergenic characteristics is a further consideration of the present invention.
A still further aspect of the present invention is to provide a recumbent therapeutic support of the general character described which is efficacious in a gastroesophageal reflux disease therapy regimen.
Yet another consideration of the present invention is to provide a recumbent therapeutic support of the general character described which is effective in reducing lower back stiffness.
Other aspects, features and considerations of the present invention in part will be obvious and in part will be pointed out hereinafter.
With these ends in view, the invention finds embodiment in certain combinations of elements, arrangements of parts and series of steps by which the said aspects, features and considerations and certain other aspects, features and considerations are attained, all with reference to the accompanying drawings and the scope of which is more particularly pointed out and indicated in the appended claims.